


WAITING IN

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The challenge word was "cloud".Damned vampires.





	WAITING IN

It was dark, way past midnight, moon hidden behind a curtain of rain-drenched clouds. 

Soaked through and freezing, Dean crouched behind a trio of white marble tombstones. He’d had all night to think about how this could go, all the ways it could go bad. 

One, the vamps wouldn’t show up. 

Two, the vamps would show up but with more of them than he could handle on his own. 

Three, the vamps would show, but wouldn’t bring Sam, no matter what they’d agreed to.

The only thing he was certain of? 

He was going to get his damned brother back.


End file.
